


Birthday Party Planning

by missnumbat



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnumbat/pseuds/missnumbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before season 6, episode 6 "Filibuster".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrieanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrieanne/gifts).



> This fic is for beautiful tropical fish kyrieanne as part of Sitcomathon 2014. 
> 
> Thanks go to the wonderful clubgetright for her fantastic emergency beta work.

“A roller skating party?” Leslie asked as she sat down on the couch next to her husband. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Very sure,” Ben said, reaching across to take Leslie’s hand and lifting it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

“Is this part of your 90’s thing?”

“Partly,” Ben replied, going slightly red. “Also ummm....,” He cleared his throat. “I really like a woman in skates.”

“Oh really? Why is this the first I’m hearing about this?” Leslie grinned. “Are you aware that I was Pawnee’s under 10 roller figure skating champion?”

Ben’s hand twitched within hers. “You were?”

“I was,” Leslie raised her eyebrows. “Does that interest you?”

“It might,” Ben replied, letting go of her hand and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Enough of that,” Leslie said as she broke away from the kiss. “We have a birthday party to plan.”

Leslie got off from the couch and grabbed a pen and a binder marked _Ben’s Birthday Party 2014_ from the kitchen table and then settled back onto the couch.

“I was sure you were going to pick a _Game of Thrones_ theme. I have some great ideas in here,” Leslie said she opened the binder to a blank page and wrote _90’s Theme_ at the top of the page.

Ben looked across at the notepad. “Can we make it an early 90’s theme? You know, more _Automatic for the People_ than _Monster_.”

“You’re the birthday boy, you can have whatever theme you want,” Leslie replied, amending the heading on her notepad before starting to make notes.

Ben watched Leslie furiously writing notes in her binder for a while before an idea came to him.

“We could do a synchronised couples skate! After all, you’ve got the skating credentials for it.”

Leslie looked up into Ben’s eager face and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. 

“As long as you’re sure you can keep up with me. You can pick the song.”

Ben leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, muttering under his breath.

“ _Everybody hurts_....no too depressing. _Baby got back_. No, too explicit. _Black or white_......no, Michael Jackson is overdone.”

Leslie cast a look at him and smiled. This was the man she had chosen to love.

“Maybe U2, _Mysterious Ways_ or _One_........no, it has to be REM...... _Nightswimming_ maybe.”

Leslie stopped writing and looked at her husband again. It always came back to U2 or REM with him. 

“Ben.” 

Ben’s eyes opened and he looked at his wife.

“I’m going to go up and have a dig around the attic. I think I might have some things that we can use for decorations,” Leslie said, getting up from the couch. “I kept so much stuff from my high school years.”

As Leslie left the room, Ben flicked on the television, trying to keep his thoughts off the exciting prospect of Leslie in roller skates.

Twenty minutes later the thumping in the attic died down. Ben heard Leslie close the attic door and he called out, “I’ve decided on _Losing my Religion_.”

“Sounds good honey.” 

A few minutes later Ben heard the strains of _Losing My Religion_ coming from the bedroom. He looked around to see Leslie standing in the doorway wearing a slightly dusty pair of purple roller skates.

“How about we practice those dance moves now?” Leslie asked before turning around and skating back down the hall.

Ben’s throat closed up and he could only nod shakily as he followed Leslie into their bedroom.


End file.
